


Dear Santa, Please Bring Mommy Captain America

by SailorLestrade



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Challenge 2015 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Chris would be a great dad, Christmas, Cute, F/M, Party, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your daughter talks to Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Santa, Please Bring Mommy Captain America

Your husband was nowhere to be seen that the Christmas party that Robert was throwing. You were a little confused, not realizing that he had drawn the short straw and was the dad who would be playing Santa this year. You were holding your three-year-old daughter’s hand and carrying your eight month old son, looking for Chris. Mark came up to you then while his wife worked the room. They kids were with their grandparents. Mainly because when the Ruffalo’s heard that Robert was throwing a party, they didn’t think it would be so PG.

“Hey (y/n)!” Mark said, smiling at you. Out of all of Chris’s co-stars, he was one of the ones who instantly befriended you. “What’s up?”

“Oh, just looking for Captain America. I can’t find him anywhere.” You said with a sigh. Mark smiled.

“Then might I suggest taking Carrie and Reed to Santa.” He said, nodding towards the man sitting in a chair with the Hemsworth kids, asking them what they want for Christmas. You looked at him then looked at Mark.

“Is that…”

“You didn’t hear it from me.” Mark laughed, walking away. You felt a tug on your arm.

“Mommy, who is that?” Carrie asked you.

“That’s Santa sweetie.” You explained. “Come on, let’s go tell him what you want for Christmas.” Carried nodded and walked with you. After a short wait in line, it was her turn. Santa’s helper, which Carrie said looked a lot like Uncle Tom, helped her up to Santa.

“Ho ho ho.” Santa said. You tried to hide your giggle. “You must be Carrie Evans.” Carrie’s eyes were wide. You were taking pictures on your phone.

“How do you know me?” She asked. You hadn’t taken her to a Santa last year due to traveling and she was just a baby for her first one.

“Well, I’m Santa.” He said. “I know all the good little boys and girls!” Carrie beamed, realizing that he knew her name because she was good. “So, tell Santa what you want for Christmas.”

“I want Elsa and Ana!” She said. “And a kitten.” You smiled a bit. You had gotten her a lot of Frozen stuff and a stuffed cat. You could see your husband smile a little underneath his fake beard. She started to get up with Santa helper’s assistance. “Wait!”

“What is it Miss Carrie?” Santa asked.

“Bring Mommy Captain America. She is looking for him.” With that, she got down. Your cheeks were bright red. Santa was laughing, as was everyone else. You took Carrie’s hand and let his helper put Reed on his lap so you could get a few pictures. Then you took the kids to eat.

****

Christmas came and Carrie got the things she had asked Santa for. She was so excited and ran around singing music all over again. Family came over at that and it was a long, busy day. About noon though, the kids went down for their naps, having been up early, and you decided to get some rest before going to Chris’s parents’ house. His sisters and brother had come to you first and then would all meet there for dinner.

“Chris?” You asked, settling on the bed.

“Yeah?” He asked from the bathroom.

“Are you going to be done soon? I want to cuddle.” You asked. You heard him chuckle some.

“Yeah. Just a minute.” A few moments later, the bathroom door swung open and you smiled widely.

Chris stood there, dressed in his Captain America costume.

“What are you doing?” You asked.

“Well, Santa said that you wanted Captain America for Christmas.” He said, walking towards you. You laughed and reached for him.

“Wasn’t it this very costume that caused us to have Carrie?” You asked. He chuckled.

“Perhaps.” He kissed you gently. “Merry Christmas baby.”

“Merry Christmas Captain.” You said, kissing him back. He just smiled and kissed you more. You had a couple hours until the kids woke up. And you were about to make good use of it.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?


End file.
